


When I’m With You

by ramimedley



Category: The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: Taking a deep breath, he moved towards his bedroom grabbing the suitcase out of the top of his closet.  This was a huge step and he was nervous about taking it.Eugene was worth it.
Relationships: Eugene Sledge/Merriell Snafu Shelton
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	When I’m With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of “What Hurts the Most.” It’s written in the same format so the two pieces are more cohesive. This is based upon the song “When I’m With You” by Sheriff. A big thank you to scarvesandtrenchcoats for all of her help and support and to everyone that read, liked and shared. Our boys deserve a happy ending.
> 
> This work is based upon the characters in The Pacific (TV).

**_I never needed love  
_ ** **_Like I need you_ **

Merriell stared at the letter in his hand. Mulling over his options. Should he take a chance? Put himself out there like that? What if he was found wanting and not enough?

He carefully folded the letter and slipped it back into its envelope. It was so very precious to him. He’d never expected to hear from Eugene. He thought maybe he’d moved on. That he’d found someone new. Leaning forward with his head in his hands a memory snuck through.

_“Hey, Sledge,” Merriell called leaning across the table where they were eating._

_The even gaze he shot him causing Eugene’s face to flush. Damn it, every time he got flustered it was so easily noticeable._

_“You don’ ever talk about a girl back home. You got some gorgeous doll waitin on you?”_

_“I ain’t got nobody there,” he said. Shooting him, what he hoped was a “shut up” glare._

_Merriell was having too much fun to stop now._

_“No little missus, writin you letters?” He smirked. He knew there wasn’t, but damn Eugene looked so cute when he got all worked up. The tip of his ears turning red, flush creeping up his neck._

_Standing up quickly Eugene dumped his tray and hurried back to their tent._

_He knew he was teasing him. For some reason, the older man loved to mess with him._

_Secretly he thought he did it so no one would suspect that there was more to them than just tent mates. He knew he’d come ambling into the tent in mere minutes. It seemed like he was never far from Eugene._

_As predicted, in he came with a big grin stretched across his face._

_Slipping over to where Eugene sat on his cot. He bumped shoulders with him._

_“You know I’m just teasin’ right?”_

_“I don’ want the other guys to see anythin’ different about us. Less they notice the better.”_

_Leaning his head on Eugene’s shoulder he kissed the side of Eugene’s neck. Once, twice before resuming his spot._

_“And ya know I love to see you all flushed and bothered” he raised a brow._

_Eugene huffed out a sigh, turning his head to connect his gaze with the blue orbs in front of him._

_“You’re a menace you know” he chucked, threading his fingers through Merriell’s and squeezing gently._

_“Yeah, but I’m your menace.” He laughed._

_“You’re stuck with me Sledge.”_

The question now was, what would he do about that letter laying on his table? He could pretend he’d never read it and leave Eugene to carry on with his life, but it gave him such hope to think Eugene missed him as much as he missed his boy. 

Taking a deep breath, he moved towards his bedroom grabbing the suitcase out of the top of his closet. This was a huge step and he was nervous about taking it.

Eugene was worth it.

**_Maybe it's the way you touch me_ **

**_With the warmth of the sun_ **

**_Maybe it's the way you smile_ **

**_I come all undone_ **

Eugene knew he had to have gotten the letter. It hadn’t been returned as undeliverable, which means it wound up somewhere. He just knew in his heart that Merriell had gotten it.

It’d been over a month since he’d sent it. Painstakingly worrying over whether he’d gotten it and didn’t care. What if he didn’t respond? What if he tossed it and kept up with his life as it was?

He was filled with such hope each time he heard someone pull down the driveway, hoping against hope that the knock at the door would be for him.

Leaning back against the headboard he rested his hands above his head. Sighing deeply, his mind drifted back.

_“Snaf,” he called. The older man was sitting kicked back against a log with his helmet tipped over his eyes, cigarette hanging out of his mouth._

_“What chu need, Sledgehammah” he replied, tipping his helmet back and sending his unblinking gaze at Eugene._

_“Why’d the fuck did you go to that girly show,” Eugene asked perplexed._

_“What, do I gotta ask permission from ya?” He smirked across the distance between them._

_Rolling his eyes, Eugene continued. “Do you like those pretty girls?” He questioned, hesitantly._

_“What’s it matter to you, Sledge?” He raised a brow. Glee lighting up his features. “You jealous, Cher?”_

_Eugene huffed a breath. “No, I’m not jealous. Maybe confused, but definitely not jealous” he stated crossing his arms defensively across his chest._

_Casting his eyes downward he felt rather than saw Merriell inch closer to him._

_“Cher,” he whispered, gripping Eugene’s chin and tilting it up. “Those girls ain’t got nuthin on you.” He continued to smirk as he eased his hand around the back of Eugene’s neck pulling him in for a brief meeting of lips. Soft and sweet with the hint of something more._

_“You know, they don't,” he laughed. “I’m pretty sure I’m a bit caught up in a pair of hazel eyes about now” he chuckled leaning back._

Thinking back Eugene sighed, squeezing his palms against his eyes.

**_I never cared for nobody_ **

**_Like I care for you_ **

Throwing his suitcase in the bed of his truck. Merriell took a deep breath before climbing in. This was it. He was going to Eugene. What the fuck was he thinkng? His hands were trembling, his brain racing a mile a minute.

He finally fit the key in the ignition and started the motor. It was dark, but he figured he’d be there hopefully by sunrise.

Driving soothed him and gave him plenty of time to think.

God, what would he say? Would Eugene be ok with him just showing up with no notice?

Just thinking about Eugene set his heart to pounding. He’d gone so long thinking about his beautiful eyes, pale skin, gorgeous strands of hair. What he would give to just touch him.

_Merriell thought to himself that it might be considered odd that he liked to watch Eugene sleep. The rise and fall of his chest. His peaceful expression on his face, blanket kicked down to the bottom of the cot because it was so damn hot. Sometimes he couldn’t resist padding over to him and running a quick finger through his hair. He was so fucked for this boy. Eugene had no idea just how much._

With his heart beating rapidly in his chest he thought about what could happen in the next 24 hours. He was so fucking nervous.

**_And I never wanted to share the things_ **

**_I want to share to with you_ **

Morning was just creeping up over the horizon when Merriell had to stop for gas.

Pulling into the station he waved the attendant to fill it up and went in to buy a pack of smokes.

As he walked back out of the door he saw a woman out to the side with a bunch of puppies in a box.

“What cha got there?” He asked.

“Baby golden retrievers” she replied, picking one up to show him.

The little red bundle of fur looked at him, blinking slowly.

“How much are they?” he asked.

“They’re free” she replied. “I got no need for em.”

Lifting the puppy gingerly from the elderly woman’s hands he pulled it up to look at it closely.

“You want a new home, bébé” He questioned.

Glancing down at the woman he offered, “How’d $20 do for her” he questioned.

The lady hurriedly took the cash and handed him the little bundle of fur.

Placing it gently on the seat beside him he gave it another look over, and wouldn’t you know? It had beautiful hazel eyes.

**_And I never lived for nobody_ **

**_But I live for you_ **

Eugene awoke to the light streaming in through the drapes. His mother would be waking him up for breakfast soon. How hard it was to sit and try to be “normal” with his mother. He was contemplating not even getting out of bed. He’d like to pull the covers over his face and just stay hidden for the day, but he knew his mother would never allow it.

Heaving a sigh he tipped his feet over the bed onto the floor. Glancing around he looked for some semblance of clothing to put on, but ultimately decided, who cares? He damn well was going to wait until he heard her voice call him down.

Looking over at his window It was crazy to him that the sun was shining so brightly outside while inside he felt so dark and desolate.

Sid had come and gone multiple times. Always asking him what was wrong and why he wasn’t getting any better, concern clearly etched upon his face.

“You sure you're going to be alright” Sid questioned.

“You’re looking pretty rough. Maybe you’d feel better if you got out and went somewhere” he worriedly asked.

“We could head down to the creek, do some bird watching.”

“I’m just having a tough time, right now” he answered, glancing over to take in his friend’s face.

“I’m trying really hard, Sid.”

“There’s just some stuff I’m trying to work out, but I’ll be ok. I promise.”

“Alright, Gene” he replied. “But this doesn’t feel like it’s just about the war. I hope you can eventually talk to me about it, because whatever it is it’s eating you up.”

This really wasn’t something he was ready to share with Sid, yet. He knew he had to pull himself out of this funk and get on with things, but it was so overwhelming.

It would be so much easier if he were here.

Hearing the noise of a vehicle coming up the driveway he mentally prepared himself for having to make small talk and put on a fake smile.

  
  


**_Baby I get chills when I'm with you_ **

**_Baby my world stands still when I'm with you_ **

Merriell stopped to get directions to what the person he asked called the Sledge estate. Sounded a bit overwhelming. What the hell was he thinking? He had left Eugene on that train without even a good-bye. His brow furrowed in nervousness.

Turning into the drive he felt like his heart was in his chest. This was it, do or die he’d know in just a few short moments if it was all worth it.

Running his hands through his messy curls he took a deep breath as he put the truck in park.

Those few moments were terrifying. He actually thought maybe he should just turn around, but he came to the realization that it was just him being nervous, butterflies jumping in his stomach.

Important things made you nervous, and this was the most important thing he’d ever done.

Gripping the handle tightly he swung the door open, trying to tame his curls with the other hand. Trying to look presentable.

He gripped the little bundle of fur and tucked it up under his coat.

Nodding his head he quickly strode up to the door raising his hand to knock sharply.

The woman that answered the door could only be Eugene’s mother.

“Um, Hi” he said nervously. “I’m an old war buddy of Eugene’s. Would it be possible for me to see him?” He questioned.

Of course, she beamed. “Come on in, he’s right upstairs” she gestured.

“If it’s all the same, Ma’am is it ok if I just wait out here till he comes down?” He asked, sliding nervously from foot to foot.

“Just one moment,” she replied.

He could hear her calling out as she walked back into the house, “Eugene, you have company.”

His heart was racing in his chest as he listened for the tell tale sign of someone coming down the stairs. What the fuck was he going to do if he slammed the door in his face?

He continued to cuddle the little bundle in his coat. Seeking comfort and solace from every emotion running through his mind.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw the hem of a robe and a pale foot hit the bottom step.

Standing up straighter he continued to watch as Eugene slowly descended from the stairs and came around the corner.

**Lost in love is what I feel**

**When I'm with you**

He could feel the moment Eugene saw him. He felt his ow breath stutter as he raised his eyes to meet the beautiful eyes he’d been waiting so long to see. They took his breath away.

It was all he could do to stand still. His instinct was to rush forward and tuck those auburn locks under his chin and never let go.

Instead he bounced back and forth from one foot to the other clutching the puppy in his coat.

“Hey, Eugene” He drawled while biting his lip.

“I got your letter.” He stated, nervously glancing down at his shoes.

“Mer?” Eugene questioned as he crossed the distance between them. Could this really be him? Was he still dreaming? Deciding the only way to know if this was real was to reach out and touch him.

Slowly raising his hand to the older man’s cheek he peered into his eyes, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

“You came back for me,” he whispered quietly. Cocking his head to the side he looked up taking in Merriell’s nervous expression. It was a rarity to see him so vulnerable. 

“Yeah, well Cher, I been thinkin’ bout you a lot.” He mumbled.

Ducking shyly he glanced up to make complete eye contact with Eugene.

“Kind of missed you, ya know.” He leaned a little further into Eugene’s space.

“Kind of been thinkin bout you a lot” he continued.

All he could sense was Eugene stepping impossibly closer, eventually grasping on to his coat.

“Mer,” he murmured as his lips ghosted across his cheek.

“We can talk about everything later, just kiss me please. I’ve missed you so very much and waited so long.”

Merriell slid his arm around Eugene’s too thin waist and pulled him against his body. His breath caught and he was finally feeling those lips he’d missed so much firmly settled upon his.

Eugene threaded his fingers through his curls grasping at the back of Merriell’s neck, never wanting to let go.

Merriell felt like he was drowning until he felt an untimely squirming in his coat.

Pulling back slightly Eugene raised a questioning eye. “What in the world do you have in your coat?”

“Well, here’s the deal Eugene. I found this little gal at a gas station on my way here and thought she could use a new home.”

Gently he withdrew the squirming, golden puppy and pushed it forward to Eugene’s outstretched hands.

Smiling he closed his hands around Eugene’s as he grasped the pup.

“I figured maybe we could call her Cher? If you like it that is.”

“I love it” Eugene murmured, running his hand over the silky fur.

Locking eyes with one another, their worlds clicked neatly into place.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
